Kimimaro's night with Jugo
by ashieboovanity
Summary: Kimimaro went in Juugo's room at night. I DON'T ANYTHING.
1. First time

Kimimaro walked into Jugo's room well Jugo was asleep, and went next to the bed. Jugo wasn't actually asleep he was laying there to see what Kimimaro would do that night. Kimimaro ran one of his hands through Jugo's hair. Kimimaro pulled a few hairs to see what Jugo would do. Jugo turned so his face was near Kimimaro. Kimimaro moved closer to his best friend, and moved his head down so their lips pressed together. Jugo froze a few seconds before he realized what he was doing, then he let Kimimaro continue. Kimimaro kept kissing him until he had to breathe again. Kimimaro removed the blanket from Jugo's bed and stripped him. Kimimaro undressed himself and climbed on top of Jugo. Kimimaro pressed his bare body against Jugo's bare body. Jugo gasped with his eyes still closed. Kimimaro felt something poke him so he looked behind him to see Jugo got hard. Kimimaro blushed and whispered "Guess your having a nice dream of some girl.." Jugo tried not to move so Kimimaro would still think he was asleep. Kimimaro kissed Jugo, once he pulled away he started kissing down Jugo's neck and chest. Once he got to Jugo's dick he licked the tip. Jugo moaned, well Kimimaro took Jugo's whole length in his mouth. Kimimaro started bobbing his head up and down fast. Jugo moaned louder, and was about to cum when Kimimaro pulled his head away. Kimimaro started sucking on three of his fingers. When he pulled his fingers out of his mouth, and pressed them against his entrance. Kimimaro bit his lip and pushed the three fingers inside, he started thrusting them in & out. Kimimaro stretched himself, then pulled his fingers out. "I shouldn't do this...taking advantage of you well your asleep.." Kimimaro said. Jugo started thinking of what he could do so he just thrust his hips up. Kimimaro moaned because Jugo was inside of him. Jugo was trying not to grab Kimimaro's hips, flip them, and fuck him like a animal in heat. Kimimaro shifted and started bouncing up & down fast. Jugo grunted at how tight Kimimaro was. Kimimaro bit his lip so he couldn't scream when Jugo hit his prostate. Kimimaro leaned down and kissed Jugo as they both came together. Kimimaro panted, and sat up. "I love you, Jugo..." Kimimaro whispered then kissed Jugo, before he dressed Jugo. Then pulled the blanket back on the bed, Kimimaro got dressed then went back to his room.


	2. Next day together

The next day Jugo found Kimimaro ,and he hugged Kimimaro. Kimimaro blushed lightly and said, "J-Jugo?" "Kimimaro~." Jugo purred. "What?" Kimimaro asked. "I know what you did last night." Jugo purred in his ear. Kimimaro's eyes went wide, as his blush went bright red. "You do?" Kimimaro asked. "Yes, I do." Jugo said, "You came in my room thinking I was asleep. Then you had sex with me." Kimimaro blushed darker. "So you know what I said?" Kimimaro asked nervously. "Yes." Jugo responded. Jugo turned Kimimaro's face towards him, "I found out that I really like being inside your tight ass." Kimimaro blushed even darker, "J-Jugo please don't say that." Kimimaro choked out. Jugo grinned, "But it's true. I wasn't having a dream of a girl, if last night was a dream it was about you." Jugo whispered the last word. Kimimaro put his head down. Jugo grabbed both sides of Kimimaro's face and kissed him. "I also found out how you feel about me and I can finally say these words to you I love you Kimimaro." Jugo told him, then captured Kimimaro's lips in a passionate kiss. Kimimaro moaned, wrapping his arms around Jugo's neck. Jugo wrapped his arms around Kimimaro's waist. Kimimaro tugged on Jugo's shirt trying to get it off without breaking the kiss. Jugo out of his clothes without breaking the kiss, then he took off Kimimaro's clothes. Kimimaro wrapped hos legs around Jugo's waist. "Jugo just fuck me." Kimimaro moaned. Jugo thrust into Kimimaro fast and hard. Kimimaro moaned in pain and pleasure. Jugo tried to contain himself, but he couldn't so he just started slamming Kimimaro up & down fast and hard. Kimimaro screamed, clinging to Jugo like he was falling. Kimimaro kissed Jugo and told him "Faster, harder!" Jugo did as he was told and slammed Kimimaro up & down as hard & fast as he could. "JUGO!" Kimimaro screamed out as he came. Jugo moaned "Kimimaro." and came inside Kimimaro.


	3. Sex time

Jugo was on top of Kimimaro on his bed. Kimimaro had his legs wrapped around Jugo, he was moaning loudly, and wrapped his arms around Jugo's neck. Jugo was fucking Kimimaro like he was in heat. Jugo kissed Kimimaro and kept slamming into him harder. Kimimaro screamed into the kiss and came in between both of them. Jugo kept slamming into Kimimaro harder and faster. Which made Kimimaro scream louder and Jugo moaned. Jugo started slamming into him as fast and hard as he could. Kimimaro kept screaming louder then he came again and clenched Jugo's dick as he came. Jugo felt like Kimimaro was milking him to orgasm so he let out a loud moan and came inside Kimimaro.


End file.
